Fishmuffin
Oh, look. It's Mr. Darcymuffin. How delightful. Fishmuffin, whose real name is Jacob Goravski, was born on May 5th, 1992. He joined The Cult of the Lemon on February 12th, 2008. He is a primarily active member unless life interferres, although for a time of one year his forgetfulness kicked in and he left TCotL, only to return sometime around early 2009. Jake has become increasingly good at 56% of everything he ever does ever, and is currently an active member. He is tightly integrated into the community, being involved in a large number of its projects. He is acquainted with various forms of art, such as pixel art, traditional, some small amount of painting (previously unknown to the public), and doodles. He is also known to suffer from the same MSPA addiction that Elecrai and Masquerade suffer from. Game Projects Temlem A danmaku shooter project Jake briefly sprited for. It never went anywhere. Lemonmon A Pokemon-esque project Jake is still working on occasionally, with Datt as programmer. It's a little farther than Temlem. Mega Man: Citrus Cult His best-known project, it spawned from a conversation between Elecrai and Jake. The most worked on game of his, it's steadily nearing completion, becoming very popular among the TCotLers. Jake estimates it will be finished in the near future, around 2012-2013. He is the lead spriter and motivator/whip lasher for the project. The TCotL Times Formerly popular on the forums, the TCotL Times started off as a regular old comic. By Season 3, however, the comic had become a lot like MSPA, and is now focused largely around the main protagonist (so far!), Jake. Jake is, unsuprisingly, named after Fishmuffin himself. Seasons 1 - 2 were randomized focuses, with Season 1 being all over the place and Season 2 being ridiculously short-lived. Season 1 Starts off with Fishmuffin being perpetually bored. He notices Buggo is online, but then almost immediately Buggo logs off, leaving Fishmuffin worse off than before. The season ends with Fishmuffin giving a motivational speech, but it turns out his bowtie is a fucking assassin. The bowtie inflates and Fishmuffin is last seen floating away. Season 2 Starts off with Fishmuffin trying to do something on a computer, which is most likely him trying to program something into MM:CC. He gets frustrated with it, and decides to drag Datt in to fix it for him. The shortest season ever ends with Elecrai revealing his hobby to Fishmuffin, which turns out to be stuffing Robot Masters under his eyepatch. He takes the eyepatch off, releasing a slew of Robot Masters, which has been dubbed "Robot Master Hemmorhage" by Elecrai himself. After Fishmuffin is buried under several million Robot Masters, he realizes that FrostMan does in fact have a penis. Season 3 By far the best, and probably the longest lived season out of the trio. It starts off with Fishmuffin, now known as Jake in the comics, not knowing where he is. He then leads himself to believe he is trapped in a dying mother's uterus, and makes a fleeting getaway with his Ass Rocket 9001. He crashes into what he assumes to be the wall of the uterus, and decides to take his drugs. He inhales a time crystal, however, and this causes him to gain some WIERD ASS TIME POWERS. He is texted by his friend, tentacularBro, and it is revealed that tB "broke" his video game by having hoes eat it with their vaginas. Jake sings Double Rainbow, and tB blocks him. tB unblocks him sometime in the future. They then proceed to have another conversation, only this time it is about Jake going back to the 70's and hoes. tB contemplates gaining time powers too, but Jake warns against it. Season 3 is currently not ongoing, as Fishmuffin has completely lost any and all interest in the comic. He may or may not work on it in the future, but it is doubtful. An Afterword Fishmuffin here, adding in my own little comment here at the end of my own fucking page. Anyway, you guys are great. Seriously. You motivate me to keep going and you've helped me overcome some p. nasty stuff along the way. I love you guys. Category:Members Category:Sprite Comp Winners